


Little ones

by Dc15



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heretic, Kids, Stefanxvalerie, The 100 - Freeform, Twins, Witch - Freeform, siphoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc15/pseuds/Dc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Louise and Nora live peacefully in Atlanta they live in a small house together with bonnie, after that problems keep coming </p><p> </p><p>I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Louise POV 

Me and bonnie we're walking around going from one store to another.  
We are as Nora likes to call it bonding, you see Nora and bonnie bonded over college and rayna, me on the other hand made peace with Kai Parker underneath his ego he isn't that bad sure he is a pain in the ass sometimes he still is my friend. 

I get pulled out of my inner dialogue when Bonnie asks me a question.

'How long have you and Nora been together?' See ask while looking at a can of... Baby food??? 

'Uhm 133 years, why are you looking at baby food?' I ask with a smirk on my face.

She puts the baby food down and blushes a deep red as I try not to laugh she awnsers' well it looked.... Appealing?'  
She asked more like a question than an awnser, I see that she isn't comfortable any more and I stop smirking at her 

She looked sad so I tried to cheer her up. 

'We need some eggs bonster' I say while walking past her.

'Bonster?' She asked with a smirk on her face 

'Yes bonster, you know Bonnie and monster, bonster' I say while looking away. 

Bonnie smiles at me and the rest of the trip we talk some more, don't tell bonnie but she isn't that bad. 

Not that I would ever admit that, while we're standing in line waiting for the lady in front of us when I get a text.

Where r u? -Kai 

I'm shopping... With Bonnie - ML 

I know Kai has a crush on her so I use it to tease him 

Oh.. Uhm say hi for me- Kai 

Okay, should I ask her on a date with you as well???? - ML 

NO DONT PLEASE DONT DO IT - Kai 

I try hard not to smile at my phone because Bonnies is looking at me.

'Who are you texting?' She asked while looking suspiciously at my phone.

'Kai' I say and I she her eyes light up that's when I know she likes him as well, so this is going to be fun. 

I text Nora because she thinks she is some love doctor or whatever she calls it.

I own you 10 bucks -ML 

Why -Nora 

you're right about Kai and Bonnie - ML 

I told you so, see I am a love doctor :D -Nora 

Whatever... You are going to set them up aren't you? -ML 

You know me so well see you at home love you- Nora 

Love you too -ML 

When we are finally done I pay for our groceries and push the cart to my car, Bonnie walking behind me too distracted by her phone. 

When we arrived at the car bonnie was again looking at her phone while not paying any attention around her, she bumbs into the car and falls back.

I'm laughing at her and when she finally stands she hits my shoulder.

'That's not funny' she says while glaring at me.

'You are right it's not funny.. It's hilarious' I smirk at her and she just opens the car door and gets in.

I push the cart back to the store, when I turn around I bumb into someone, damn you karma. 

I look at the girl and help her up. 

'are you okay?' I ask her, she has blond hair and sky blue eyes, she is very beautiful but nothing compared to Nora.

'Yeah sorry about that' she says while dusting her pants off. 

'Have we met before?' I ask while looking down because she is very small I would say about 5,2 or 5,3.

'No we haven't' she says and basically speeds away.

'Okay' I mumble to myself.

I get in the car and see bonnie just staring at her phone. 

' everything okay?' I ask worried 

'I'm pregnant' she says so quiet, if I wasn't a vampire I would have missed it. 

'How by who?! Do I have to beat someone up?? Talk to me bonnie.' I asked at a rapid speed.

'I... 'After that she breaks down and cries I pull her into me and she cries into my chest. 

' you're okay, you're gonna be fine' I whisper.

After an hour or maybe even more she stops crying and pulls away from.

'Can we just go home, please?' She asked sounding so scared. 

I look at her again and then start the car we drove home in complete silence. 

When we arrived home she got out of the car and ran to her room. 

I get the groceries and walk to the house. 

I put the bags on the counter when Nora stormes into the room. 

'What the hell happened?!' She asked while standing at the doorframe. 

'She's ...' I sigh 

'She has to tell you that herself I'm sorry' I say while putting everything on its place. 

Nora walks up to me and helps me put everything away after that we just sit on the couch watching some show called the 100. I don't know why we're watching it but it is a good show. 

After an hour I get up and Nora tries to pull me back.

'No don't go' she says while pulling my arm down 

'I don't want to go but I have to start dinner' I say she is giving me her best puppy eyes.

I chuckle 'that's not going to work on me love' is say

She lets go of my arm and looks at the tv.

'Nora' i say while try to put my hand on her cheek, she moves her head away and looks angry.

God she is like a 5 year old.

I kiss her, she looks a little less angry so I kiss her a lot of times until she is giggling. 

I pick her up and she squeals, and I spin her around.

'Put me down!!!!!' She screams while laughing.

I throw her back on the couch.

And I kiss her again. ' are you still mad at me' I ask while looking at her.

She shakes her head and we kiss again.

After that I walk into the kitchen and start dinner.

'Should we get bonnie or..?' Nora ask while helping me set the table.

' I'll go get her' I say I give Nora a kiss on the cheek and walk upstairs to bonnie's room.

I knock on the door. 

'Bonnie?' I ask trough the door.

It slowly opens and I see bonnie, you can see that she has been crying all day.

'Dinner is ready' I say, she nods her head and I grab her hand. 

She closes the door and i let go of her hand and walk down the stairs bonnie follows close behind and when We reach the dinning room Nora looks sad at bonnie and gives her a little smile, Bonnie tries to smile back but fails.

You all just sit down and eat in complete silence.

Nora puts put everything down and speaks up. 

'Okay can someone please tell me what's wrong' she asked while looking at bonnie.

I look at her and she nods her head at me. 

'Bonnie is pregnant' I tell Nora.

Her face held so much emotions, she was shocked and after a couple of seconds she look sad and terrified.

'By who?' She asks Bonnie

Bonnie looks up and says 'kai'


	2. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora lifts a huge weight of her shoulders while Mary Lou is on a hunt

Nora's POV 

Kai... 

'Well uhm....' I'm speechless.

I look at Mary Louise and her looking down at her plate.

'When did it happen?' She asks 

'1 month ago' Bonnie awnsers 

'How?' I asked 

'Well we were watching a scary movie you remember you and Mary Louise were there too' she tells me 

'Wait how did we not notice?' I ask 

'You two were... Busy' she says while trying not to smirk 

I blush a deep red. 

'But how did we not hear it, we're vampires we have super hearing?' Mary Lou asks still not understanding 

'Well Nora is a screamer' Bonnie says and begins laughing.

Mary Lou chuckles at her comment and I kick her under the table.

'What was that for?' She asks while trying not laugh.

'It's not funny' I say while blushing even more.

After a few minutes of silence things get serious again.

'What are you going to do?' I ask Bonnie 

'I wanna keep it' she says while holding her stomach.

'Then why were you crying all day?' Mary Lou asks 

'Because Kai said he isn't ready for a kid and that he will pay child support but can't be a dad' after that sentence Bonnie breaks down and I give her a hug.

I look at Mary Louise and see that her eyes are filled with rage.

'Let's go' she says while grabbing her keys 

'Where are we going?' I ask

'We are going to see Kai' Mary Lou says while helping Bonnie stand up.

'Why?' I ask 

'Well if he say it trough text he can say it to her in person' she says 

And Bonnie nods her head.

'She's right' Bonnie says.

We make our way to the car, and get in. 

'What are you going to do?' I ask Mary Louise 

'Depends on the awnsers I get' she says, I nod my head and we drive in complete silence to Kai's house.

 

Mary Louise's POV 

When we arrive there I open the car door for Bonnie and Nora, we walk to the front door and I knock on it. 

Kai opens the door and smiles at me he look behind me and his smile fades away. 

'What are you doing here?' He asks me 

'Tell her' I say 

'Tell her what?'

'Say it tell her why you can't be a dad' 

'That's none of your business' 

I punch him hard.

'Mary Lou' Nora tries to grab my arm, but then Kai punches me back. 

I stumble back and look back at him' I charge at him and tackle him to the ground. 

Since I am a vampire and all, I easily hold him down and punch him a couple of times, until I feel hands on my shoulder. 

I turn around and see Nora, I sign and get up from the ground. 

I look at Bonnie who is just staring at Kai' I don't need your help' she says and walks back to the car. 

I give him one last glance and then walk back as well.

We drove home. 

'Are you okay?' Bonnie asks me.

'Yeah I'm fine' I awnser her. 

She nods her head 'thank you'

'Don't mention it you're my friend and he was being an asshole I was just doing what everyone would do' 

She smiles and nods her head again. 

I look at Nora and give her a little smile, she smiles back and grabs my hand. 

When we arrive home Bonnie and Nora sit on the couch.

I walk back into the kitchen and clean up. 

I get a text message. 

I need your help- SS 

What do you want Stefan? -ML 

It's Julian-SS 

I stare at my phone.

Julian is dead -ML 

No he's not I don't know how but he is back please you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't need your help desperately -SS 

okay but Bonnie isn't helping -ML 

Why -SS 

because I say so -ML 

Okay- SS 

I put my phone away and walk into the living room, I look at Bonnie and Nora. 

Bonnie is asleep and Nora stares at the tv. 

I slowly approach them Nora smiles at me and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

I pick Bonnie up and bring her upstairs, I put her in her bed and close the door behind me, I walk back down and show the texts from Stefan to Nora.

Her eyes go big and then stare at me. 

'That's impossible' she whispers 

I look at her and see that she is hiding something from me.

'What's wrong?' I ask while holding her cheek.

'You can't help him' she says while looking straight into my eyes 

'Why not?' I ask her 

'Because you'll be killed' 

'It's my own choice, Nora' 

'No Julian want you dead you were the one that killed him if he sees you he'll kill you!' Nora shouts while standing up.

'Not if I kill him first' I state 

She walk closer to me.

' are you out of your mind!' She screams at me.

'CANT YOU SEE THAT I CANT LOSE YOU' she cries out 

'I lost you ones because of him it's not happening again' she then start crying and I pull her into my embrace. 

After a few minutes she stops' you're not going to lose me'  
I whisper in her ear she only pulls me closer to her.


	3. Love

> Mary Louise's POV

 

Nora and I where just laying on the couch she calmed down a bit but was still shaking a little and she was clinging to my shirt like i would vanish if she let go. 'Hey, are you okay?' I ask She shakes her head and hides her head in the crook in my neck. I sign and kiss the top of her head. 'What's wrong?' I ask 'Well my girlfriend has a death wish'she said with a sneer 'No ones dying, my love' I say while holding her close to me 'You don't know that' she says while closing her eyes trying to fall asleep 'Don't people nowadays say you shouldn't go to sleep angry or something along those lines' I ask 'I'm not angry' she says 'Yes you are, you can't even look me in the eye without saying that an idiot. 'Yes but that's because you are an idiot' she say with a little smirk. 'Excuse me!' I ask in a dramatic voice 'I'm not an idiot take that back' I tell her while looking at her with a smirk 'No, I'm go-' before she can finish her sentence I'm punching her off me and start to tickle her. She laughs and tries to push me off but with no success 'Take it back!' I say while tickling her. 'No' she say while laughing 'Fine' I say I stop tickling her and suddenly throw her over my shoulder. 'Put me down' she says while laughing and screaming. I ignore her and start walking to the backyard, I stand at the side off the pool and Nora knows what I'm about to do. 'Don't you dare' she says while trying to hold her laughter. 'Do what I'm just standing here?' I say as innocent as possible. 'Mar I'm serious' she says while trying to get back down. 'I thought you were Nora' I say 'Ha ha very funny' she say while clinging on to me 'Not funny enough?' I ask 'No not even a little funny' 'Fine' After that I throw her in the pool and hear laughter behind me, I turn around and see Bonnie standing there. I look back at Nora. 'That's not funny!!!' She scream while trying to pull me into the pool. 'Really.. Bonster thinks it's funny' I say while slowly approaching Bonnie. Bonster?!' Nora asks with a smile 'so you guys finally bonded!' Nora claps her hands together. 'Of course we did, right Bonnie?' I ask while getting closer and closer to her. 'I guess we did Mary' she say with a smile 'Don't call me Mary, it sounds to innocent' I say 'Oh you're not innocent, what a surprise' Bonnie say with sarcasm. When she least expects it I pick her up and she starts laughing and screaming. 'No don't throw me in there' she ask while trying to climb out of my grip. I look at Nora and she nods her head at me with a smirk. I throw Bonnie in and just look at them. 'How's the water?' I ask with a smirk. 'Come try for yourself' Nora says and use her vamp speed to stand behind me and push me into the pool. I come back up and look at her. 'Why would you do that that's so dangerous' I ask 'You did it to me' she says and jump back into the pool. After an hour of hanging around in the pool, we get out. I walk to Nora and my room and start to undress. 'Oh lala' Nora say s while entering our room. I walk up to her and give her a little kiss. She smiles at me 'I'm gonna go shower, don't do something stupid?' She say while giving me an other kiss. 'Why would you think that' I ask with a smile 'Because you're an idiot but you're my idiot' she says while walking towards the bathroom. 'Wow thanks' I call after her. After putting on a tank top and sweatpants, I grab my phone and see I have afew text. What's the plan- SS I don't know- ML Your the one who killed him be4- SS Be4??? Does he mean before. I hate this new generation and the way they text. Sorry didn't know he would suddenly be alive again- ML Where is he now?- ML He's in this warehouse all alone- SS Are you watching him right now?- ML Yeah- SS Then why don't you kill him now?- ML He has a witch with him and did some boundarie spell- SS Fine come to Atlanta- ML Why- SS That's where you'll meet me and we'll think of a plan- ML Okay, Valerie is coming too- SS Fine go to the park I'll meet you there it's on brick street- ML Okay- SS 'Who are you texting?' Nora asks wearing nothing but a towel. 'Uhm... I ...' I say while looking at her. She smirks and walk closer to me, she slowly drops the towel. We kiss passionately and she takes my shirt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noralise smut? Anyone? I was thinking of making mary Louise intersex, yes or no? Because there are no g!p noralise stories. So... Yeah sorry if it's hard to read I'm a bit new to working on this site 
> 
> -D


	4. Plan A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Mary Lou intersex so beginning is smut I chose this because I want noralise babies so... Enjoy. 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

Nora put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. 

I ran my hands down her side and slowly started walking backwards to the bed. 

I sit down on the bed and Nora straddled my lap while not breaking our kiss. 

Her hands ran over my abs and started to pull down my pants, I helped her and then flip us so I was on top, and slipped her panties off and my boxers. 

I kissed down her body and got to the place she wanted me most desperate and just waited and looked up at her. 

'Mare, don't tease me' she tells while giving me a glare.

I opened her legs further and slowly made my way back her body, when I reached her lips I kissed her and slowly pushed myself into her. 

She moaned and put her arms around my neck and I started to move while kissing and sucking on her neck. 

'Faster' she breathed into my ear.

I picked up the speed making Nora moan harder. 

'Oh god' she says while grabbing my shoulders and moaning into my neck. 

I went harder and deeper making her scream. 

'I'm gonna cum... Don't stop.... OH GOD!!!!' Nora screamed while digging her nails into my back. 

I groaned and came inside of her, after our high, I pulled out of her and laid down next to her. 

She put her head on my chest, after a while I hear little snores coming from her I smiled and turned off the light pulled a blanket over us and closed my eyes. 

~next morning~ 

Nora's POV 

I woke up and Mary Lou was gone, I started to put some clothes on and suddenly got nauseous and went to the bathroom and threw up. 

Mary Louise was behind me holding my hair back. 

When I was done I leaned against mare chest and she rubbed my back. 

She stood up and held her hand out for me I grabbed it and she pulled me up. 

'You okay?' She asked while looking into my eyes 

I nodded my head and she pulled me out of the room. 

'You hungry?' She asked 

'Yeah I'm starving' 

Mary Lou chuckled 'I'll make some pancakes okay?' 

I nodded my head and she went back down.

I brushed my teeth and Bonnie came in. 

'Morning' she said 

'Good morning' I said while brushing my hair.

'Wow you're glowing' she said while smirking.

I blushed and she burst out laughing. 

'Stop'I whined and threw my brush at her she dogged it.

'You should be more quiet then' she said and walked to the kitchen. 

When I walked down I see Bonnie eating a lot of pancakes.

'It's like you're eating for 5 Bonnie' I said and Mary Louise laughed, and Bonnie eyes grew in horror.

'What if I am?!' She panicked 

Mare and I just laughed louder. 

'It's not funny' she screamed 

'You're not having 5 kids you're having 3'Mary Louise states.

'How do you know that?' I asked.

'Well, listen closely, my love' she states 

I listen closely and hear two heartbeats coming in the direction of Bonnie.

'Uhm I only hear Bonnie's heartbeat and the baby's heartbeat' I told Mary Lou 

Mary Louise frowned and got closer to Bonnie and listen closely, then her eyes went big and she started walking closer to me. 

She looked at my stomach and listen closely.

'Wait... Nora are you..?' Bonnie asks while staring at me.

I look at Mary Lou and she is just frozen in place.

'Twins' she whispers and looks up at me 

I look at her and smile brightly.

'Twins' I say louder and she pulls me into a hug and kisses me. 

'Omg we're both pregnant' Bonnie jumps up and down

I hug her and jump up and down. 

Mary Louise's POV 

My mind is blown I'm going to be a mom this is a dream came true. 

I get a text while Nora and Bonnie are talking about baby stuff. 

Change of plans- SS 

What's wrong?- ML 

We have a trap ready but..- SS 

But what?!- ML 

We need bait- SS 

So... What is your bait- ML 

Well we we're hoping that you'd be our bait- SS 

I can't- ML 

Why not?- SS 

Because I enjoy my life- ML 

Valerie can put a protection spell on you- SS 

Yeah I thrust Valerie as far as I can throw her- ML 

Please- SS 

No- ML 

Why not?!!!- SS 

Julian wants me dead and he would not back down- ML 

Fine we should talk about a change then- SS 

Today at the park brick street remember? -ML 

Yeah we'll be there- SS 

'What do you think mare?' Nora asked me 

'I'm sorry what?' I asked with confusion 

'Move into a bigger house for the kids?' She asked

'Of course' I say while smiling at her 

She smiles back and talks to Bonnie again

Where on our way there now- SS 

Okay -ML

'I'm going for a run' I say while going up the stairs to change my clothes.

'Okay be safe' Nora says while giving me a quick kiss. 

I walk out the door and look at my phone one more time 

I'm on my way- ML 

I start running to the park in human speed, sure I could easily use my vampire speed but Nora would tell me not to do that, people here don't know about us and she likes to keep it that way. 

When I arrive at the park I see Stefan, Valerie and Caroline? 

' I thought you said Valerie would join you didn't say anything about mother Teresa' I say 

'Well she wouldn't take no for an answer' Stefan says 

'Where are the little ones?' I ask Caroline when Alaric comes up with two little girls.

I smile and look at them ' hi' I say to Elizabeth, she giggles and grabs one of my fingers I smile and look back up to see the group staring at me. 

'What?' I say

'I didn't know you liked kids' Caroline says 

'We'll there innocent and adorable, why would I hate them?' I say while looking at Josie and Elizabeth. 

'Where's the big bad brother?' I ask Stefan 

'Keeping Julian busy' Stefan says 

'We'll lets get going' I say 

'Where are we going?' Alaric asks me 

'My house?' I say with my eyebrows raised 

'Why should we thrust you?' He asks 

'We'll you shouldn't but I'm sure you trust Bonnie' I tell him 

Caroline and Stefan light up when I say Bonnie's name. 

'I'm not the enemy here Alaric' I tell him, he nods his head and we walk back to my place.

When we arrive there I open the door and Caroline tries to run past me but is stopped by an invisible wall. 

Nora and Bonnie walk to the door and see the group. 

'What's going on here?' Bonnie asks 

(A/N BEKFAST sorry I had to do it XD) 

 

' a little get together' I tell her 

'Uhm can we come in?' Valerie asks 

Alaric just walks in with the children and Nora invites Caroline and Stefan in. 

'Very funny' Valerie says with sarcasm 

Nora smiles and just stands there looking at Valerie 

'Uhm... I'm sorry what was that?' She asks Valerie 

'Can I please come in?' Valerie says while rolling her eyes.

'Come in' Nora says and Valerie steps in. 

'So let's begin, Stefan says while standing in the middle of the room.


	5. Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up on this story I'll update it when I have free time that's almost every weekend and vacation, but I live in Holland so different time zone and different vacations. 
> 
> And all these people are talking about Spring break and then there's me: 'we don't have Spring break and it's not even Spring yet ;-;' 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

I went upstairs to change into other clothes.

'Why are they here?' 

I turn around and see Bonnie standing with her arm crossed.

'They need help and I'm helping them' I replied while pulling a white shirt over my head.

'What do they need?' She asks while looking at me.

'They need help killing Julian' I say 

'What... You killed him three years ago... How is he alive?!' She screams at me 

'I don't know okay' I say frustrated 

'What are you going to do?' She asked 

'I don't know, he... he wants me dead and... I... I don't know what to do and then there's the kids and...' I freak out. 

'Hey, breathe your okay the babies are fine' she says 

I calm down and nod my head.

'Okay... I'm fine' I whisper to myself.

'Now let's find a way to bring Julian down' she says while pulling me back downstairs. 

'So what's the plan' I ask Stefan

'First we get Julian here we mess with him moving things around weird noises and we haunt him with his past' Stefan says 

'What do you mean by haunt him he has no one' Nora asks 

'That's where Valerie comes in' Stefan says 

'I will use magic to make myself look like Lilian, and tell him what I think of him but I need your help with that' Valerie says 

'Okay and then what? He's messed up then what?' I ask 

'When he hits his breaking point we strike' Stefan says 

'And who will kill him?' Nora asks 

'You' Stefan and Valerie answer 

'Why me?!' She asks 

'Well if Some one else did it it would be to obvious' Stefan states 

'No' I say 

'Why not?!' Valerie asks 

'Because I say so... I'll do it' I tell them 

'Mary Louise can I speak to you alone' Nora asks while pulling me away. 

'What is wrong with you' she asked while hitting my chest again and again. 

I grab her wrists. 

'I'm not letting you do this' I say and she looks up at me.

'Then let someone else do it' 

'Have you ever listened to what there saying they couldn't survive that because they have an IQ of 0 okay?' 

She smiles a little and I pull her in for a hug.

'I'll kill him and after that we can live our life together' I say 

'Happily ever after' she whispered in my ear 

I smile at her and we walk back to the living room.

'When do we start?' I ask 

'Tonight, I texted Damon to come here' Stefan says 

'Okay, we have one extra room so..?' I begin 

'Caroline, the kids and I will stay there' Alaric says 

I nod my head and Nora looks at Josie. 

'Can I hold her?' Nora asks Caroline 

Caroline nods her head and Nora picks up Josie 

'No you're doing it wrong' Caroline tells her 

'Try support her head a bit more' Nora adjusts the way she holds Josie and smiles down at the little kid in her arms. 

'you know we should really look for a bigger house' Bonnie says while standing next to me 

'I know' I tell her while not looking away from Nora.

'I wish I had what you two have' she says 

'What?' 

'You and Nora, even when she does nothing special you look at her likes she's doing the most amazing thing ever' 

'Because for me she is' 

'What?' 

' I look at her and I see perfection everything she does makes me fall more in love with her, from the way she looks when she's happy because she did something right to the way she looks when she keeps burning the pancakes' 

Bonnie smiles at me and walks over to Caroline.

I walk over to Nora and Josie.

'Mare look' Nora says smiling brightly

I just look at her and smile back.

She focuses on Josie again and Josie starts to cry.

'What do I do?' Nora asks panicking 

'Here give her to me' Nora hands Josie over and I start to rock her, after a little while she stops crying and falls asleep. 

Alaric walks over to me and I give him Josie.

'How did you do that?' Nora asks 

'Remember all this little sisters and brothers I had?' 

She nods her head 

'Well I watched them some times' 

'I thought you couldn't come close to them' 

'My father said that but my mother was to lazy to do it herself, and I never siphoned from them' 

She nodded her head and put her hands on her stomach.

'I love you' I tell her 

'I love you more' she says back 

'That's impossible' I say and hug her.


	6. Stake out

Mary Louise's POV 

'This is taking forever' Nora says she is 2 months pregnant now 

'Well it took longer than we thought to break him' I answer 

'When will he arrive?' She asked 

'I don't know' I say 

We look around for a few more minutes.

'Hey mare' 

'Yeah'

She takes a wooden stake and holds it in front of me.

'We're on a stake out' she starts laughing hysterically after that, and I chuckle.

'That was so painful to listen to' I say 

'Well puns are supposed to be painful for you and hilarious for me, she said with a proud smirk 

I shake my head and look around again. 

'There's Damon' I say 

'Here' she gives me the stake 

'Be careful okay?' She says 

'Okay' I say she kisses me and I get out of the car and walk over to Damon. 

'He's in his house' Damon tells me I nod my head and we both walk into the house 

'Where in his house?' I whisper at him 

'Upstairs to the second door on your left' he whispers back 

I nod my head and we go up the stairs making almost no noise.

'I'll lead him out of his room you stake him' Damon tells me. 

'Okay' 

Damon opens the door the Julian making a lot of noise and Julian jumps up. 

'What are you doing here?!' Julian screams 

'Oh someone has been crying' Damon says with his signature smirk.

Julian charges at Damon and Damon dodged him and walks out of the room, Julian follows him and when he walks through the door I try to stake him but he turns around and throws me into the other room. 

He walks up to me and I get back up. 

Damon tries to attack him from behind but Julian blocks his hit. 

I tackle him and he falls down. 

I punch him a few times but then he kicks me off.

'Oh I'm gonna have so much fun when I kill you' he says to me 

I kick him down. 

'Get the stake' I tell Damon he rolls his eyes but grabs the stake anyway 

Julian charges at me and punches me. 

I push him back and charge at him, Julian grabs my neck and throws me against the window. 

I hold the sides of the frame but the window still breaks. 

He grabs my neck again and pushes me through the window, I try to push back but he's stronger than me. 

One more push and I'll fall down.

'Look at you now' Julian tells me with a smirk 

'I can't believe you were the one to kill me the first time' he tells me.

I see Damon slowly sneaking up behind him with the stake.

'We could've ruled this place but you just had to fuck it up didn't you' he says while pushing me further out the window. 

'But now it's my turn to kill you' he says.

He takes one hand off of my neck and pushes it through my rib cage, I scream in pain when he's about to reach my heart Damon stabs him through the back. 

He falls forward making me fall out of the window. 

When I hit the ground I could hear my ribs and arm breaking. 

I groan and look up at Damon who is looking out the window. 

'Great timing' I tell him sarcastically 

'Hey don't be so grumpy he's dead now' Damon tells me he uses his vampire speed to get down and help me up. 

I hiss in pain and hold my arm close to my body.

We walk back to the car and get in. 

'Hello' Damon tells Nora and Bonnie who are sitting in the front.

He helps me in and I hissed in pain again.

'What happened?!' Nora asks panicking 

'Well not everything went according to plan' Damon says while getting in the car himself 

'What's that supposed to mean?'Bonnie asks 

'Well he didn't go down without a fight' I answer 

'But in the end we did it right mean girl' Damon says while hitting me on the back making me groan. 

Nora gave him a death glare. 

'Nora calm down, he has a point Julian is dead and Stefan and Valerie are making sure he doesn't come back' I tell her 

She nods her head and begins to drive home.

'So Bon Bon how's the baby?' Damon asks 

'She's fine' Bonnie answers 

'It's a girl?'I ask

'It isn't sure yet but Bonnie thinks by calling it her it's going to be a girl' Nora answers 

'It is a girl' Bonnie growls 

'Okay whatever you say Bon Bon' Damon says while holding his hands up in surrender 

'Who is your baby daddy?' He asks and I hit him hard.

'Hey what was that for?!' He says while rubbing the back off his head.

'Shut up Damon' I tell him 

He frowns and looks at Bonnie who's now staring out of the window not saying a word.

He looks at me and I grab my phone

The baby daddy told her he doesn't want to be the baby daddy -ML 

Who's the one who got her pregnant -DS 

Kai -ML 

Damon looks at me and starts typing on his phone again 

Why am I hearing this this late -DS 

Bonnie told us not to tell anyone -ML 

Did you talk to Kai? -DS 

There wasn't much talking -ML 

Good -DS 

We have to make him pay -DS 

I already did a number on him -ML 

That's not enough I want him to regret everything he's ever done -DS 

I look at him and just nod my head 

I'm in -ML 

When we arrive back home we get out of the car and go inside. 

The house is crowded with boxes because we found a new house, it's pretty far away from the city, and it's a very big house, I had to compel so many people for it. 

Nora pulls me into the kitchen and tells me to sit down.

I sit down on the chair and she starts to chant a spell and I feel my bones going back into the right places.

When she done she looks at me very very angry 

She suddenly hits the back of my head.

'What the hell?!' I say 

'I told you it was an idiotic plan and that you would get hurt but no you had to go play the hero' she says 

'Yeah but Julian's dead' I tell her with a little smile.

She just glares at me and I stop smiling 

'You mean Damon killed him while you were dangeling out of a window with your heart almost ripped out' she tells me 

'Wait you saw it?' I ask trying to change the subject 

'I saw everything you idiot and don't try and change the subject!' She screams at me. 

'Hey' I tell her while grabbing her hand 'Julian is dead I'm alive and now our happily ever after is beginning' I tell her 

'You could've died' she whispers while hiding her head in the crook of my neck 

'But I didn't' I whisper she nod her head and she pulls away from me.

'Do you think Bonnie's theory works?' She asks

'No, I don't why?' I ask back 

'Because I also want a girl' she tells me 

'You want two girls?' I ask 

'No I want one girl and one boy' she tells me 

'Okay, that sounds perfect' I tell her 

She nods her head and sits on my lap. 

'You know almost all the boxes are ready to go' I tell her 

She nods her head 

'I think we can almost move into the new house' she smiles, and we sit there for a few more minutes.

'You know I always dreamt of this' she says 

'Of what?' I ask 

'Starting a family, with you' she tells me 

'With me? We met when you were 14 and you wanted to start a family with me?' I ask 

'You were my first chrush you know?' She tells me 

'I was 23 when I met you it's a bit creepy' I tell her she giggles a little 

'I know but you were nice to me and you were gorgeous' she tells me 

'You want to hear a secret' I whisper in her ear 

'What?' She asked 

'I fell in love with you when we first met' 

She smiles at me and kisses me 

'That's very creepy' she says when we pull apart 

'Well I knew you would stay with us and when you turned 18 and learned about our vampire nature, that's when I got worried you'd leave me' 

'When I first found out about your nature I was shocked and scared but you never hurt me you protected me, from everything from something as serious as my family who tried to kill me to something so little like scraping my knee' 

'Well I don't want to see you in pain' I say while kissing her ear.

She squeals. 

'Hey lovebirds' Valerie says while walking into the room

'Valerie' I say with no emotion 

'Am I interrupting you two'she teases 

'No but you are annoying us' Nora says 

'So you don't want me to be here?' She asked with fake hurt 

'I don't even want you in the same country' I say 

Nora giggles 

'Ouch, you know that hurt my feelings Mary Lou' she says while holding her hand where her heart is, if she even has one.

'Wait' I get very serious ' you have feelings' I ask acting like I'm shocked 

Nora laughs and Valerie glares at me 

'I do have feeling just not for you' she says while smirking 

'Yeah, you have feelings for Stefan you know the guy who's madly in love with Caroline and probably hates you' Nora says 

'Well he and Caroline aren't together anymore so..' She says while smirking 

'So he'll probably fall in love with you, and after sometime realising that you are a crazy bitch and make a run for the hills' Nora says 

'Ohhh, Val that looked painful' I say 

Valerie glares at us and walks away 

'Come back whenever' I shout after her 

(A/N if you know what show that's from we are probably meant to be friends :D ) 

We both laugh 

'Did Caroline and Stefan really break up?' Nora asks 

'I don't know' I tell her 

'We did' Caroline says while walking into the room 

'I'm sorry' Nora tells her 

'It's fine I mean I carried and diliverd Alaric and Jo's babies' she tells us

'Still' Nora says 

Caroline smiles a little and starts to unpack a bad filled with diapers and baby bottles. 

'How far along are you?' She asks Nora 

'2 months' Nora answers 

'Any mood swings?' She asked her 

'No' Nora answers 

'Yeah right, you literally asked me if I could bring you icecream'

'So it's just icecream' 

'Nora it was 3 am' 

Caroline laughs 

'I've been there but I really craved ice cream Sunday's mixed with blood' she says 

'That sound delicious' Nora says and I look at her with my eyebrows raised.

'What?' She asks me 

'That sounds disgusting' I say 

'Don't judge before you try' Caroline says while testing the milk on the back of her hand 

I shake my head 'I'm never going to try that' I say


	7. Baby daddy

Mary Louise's POV 

'So what's the plan' I ask 

'We go there get our answers and we scar him a little' Damon says while filling a glass with bourbon. 

'Okay and then what we have our answers he has broken bones, what do we do with our answers?' I ask 

'Didn't get that far yet' he says while drinking his bourbon 

'Of course not' 

There's an akward silence.

'Lets go' I say while walking towards the door

He nods downs the rest of his bourbon and follows me.

We get in the car and start driving to Kai's house.

Damon turns on the radio and switches channels.

He starts singing. 

You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty 

You know I try but I don't do so well with apologies 

I just need one more try second chances 

Yeah 

Is it too late now to say sorry!! 

I turn off the radio and Damon glares at me 

'What was that for don't like my singing voice?' He asks 

'Yeah' 

He turns the radio back on. 

'You try' he says 

I shrug and change channels. 

When I found the right song I start to sing 

(A/N I saw a video of teressa Laine singing on her insta and she's really good)

For all the times that you rained on my parade 

And all the clubs you get in using my name 

You think you broke my heart oh girl for goodness sake 

You think crying on my own well I ain't 

And I didn't want to wright a song cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but you still hit my phone up 

And baby I've been moving on and think you should be something I don't wanna hold back maybe you should know that 

My mama don't like you and she likes everyone 

And I never liked to admit that I was wrong 

And I've been so caught up in my job didn't see what's going on 

But now I know 

I'm better sleeping on my own 

Cause if you like the way you look so much 

You should go and love yourself 

'Okay I get it' Damon says while turning the radio off 

'You can sing it's not a big deal'

I laugh and we arrive at Kai's house 

Damon and I get out and walk up to the front door 

'Kick it in or knock?' I ask 

'Option number 1 please' he says I nod my head and kick the door in 

Kai jumps up from the couch and I walk in.

'How did you get in I didn't invite you?' He asks in horror 

'You're not the only witch here' I say while walking closer to him. 

Damon tries to walk in but is stopped by an invisible wall 

'Uhm can you like... Help me out' he asks me 

'I have a better idea' I say 

I walk up to Kai grab him by his neck and throw him outside.

Damon smirks and knocks him out.

I walk out of the house and Damon and I put him in my car. 

We get back in the car only Damon is in the drivers seat. 

'Where to now?' I ask 

'Secret place' Damon says while starting the car and driving away 

After a 20 minute drive we arrive at an old warehouse can it be anymore predictable.

We tie him to a chair and close and lock all the exits.

After another 15 minutes he slowly wakes up.

'Good morning princess' I say 

He looks at me and groans 

Damon walks up to him and I go and sit on one of the boxes.

'So psycho why don't you want a little Bonnie running around?' He asks Kai 

Kai doesn't answer him and just glares at me.

Damon punches him. 

'I asked you a question' he says 

'Have you seen me?!' Kai screams 

'I'm like you just said a psycho, I'll probably hurt it!' 

'Her' I say 

'What?!' He asks 

'Bonnie says it's a her so don't call her it' I say 

'So you don't want to be a dad because you're a psycho, bullshit okay you're just scared of commitment' Damon tells him 

'I'm scared that's true but not off commitment' Kai tells us 

'Then what?' Damon asks 

'That I'm a bad dad!' He shouts 

'My dad ignored me my whole life okay I'm scared that I'll do the same to this kid' he says 

'You think your life is hard?!' I ask 

'Tell me did your dad hit you so bad that you can't walk straight for months?' 

'Did he hang you up by your feet only being surrounded by dead cow and pigs?' 

'You think just because your dad ignored you, you had the hardest childhood, just grow up' I tell him 

He looks at me with sympathy and then looks down. 

'What if he or she hates me?' He asks softly 

'Your supposed to be his or her dad, if you don't try he or she is definitely going to hate you' I tell him he nods his head. 

'I have to talk to Bonnie' he says 

'Okay' I say i start to untie him.

'Woah woah stop' Damon says 

I look at him and stop.

'What are you going to tell her?' Damon asks Kai 

'That I'm an idiot and that I have to grow up and be a man' 

I look at Damon and he nods his head.

I free Kai and help him up. 

'Where are we?' He asks 

'Warehouse' I tell him 

He nods his head, we clean up the scene and after that we start driving to the house. 

We arrive there and Damon and I jump out of the car in vamp speed.

'We'll' Damon begins 

'Good luck' I finnish and we start walking away

'You guys are not staying?' He asks 

'Yeah we're not going to be here when Bonnie goes evil witch' Damon says I nod my head and we walk into the house. 

'Hey' Nora says while wrapping her hands around my neck. 

'Hi' I say and kiss her.

'Akward' Damon says and then walks away

'Where were you?' Nora asks me 

'Road trip with Damon' I answer 

'So you're friends with him now?' She asks 

'No, but we're not enemies' I say 

'We should go' I say and start pulling Nora away 

'Why?' She asks

'You'll see' I answer 

She frowns at me and I pull her upstairs


	8. Name

Mary Louise's POV 

 

Nora and I were in the garden just staring into the sunset.

'You two come inside' we turn around and see Bonnie standing there arms crossed over her chest.

'Why?' Nora asks annoyed 

'Because you have to make sure I don't kill Kai' she says while grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

'Why us?' I ask 

'You brought him here you stay with him' she's says 

'Fine but Damon helped too' 

'Damon isn't here anymore' Bonnie says 

Nora gets up and drags me back inside 

I see Kai sitting at the dinner table 

'Now what?' I ask 

'Now we sit down and talk about it' Caroline says suddenly behind us 

Where did she come from?! I think as I sit down

After a long time of silince, Kai signs 

'Look Bonnie I was an idiot will you please forgive me?' He asks 

'No' she says quietly 

'What' he asks getting a little angry 

'I don't need your help, I have people who actually cared for me and this baby' 

'People who talked to me' she says while looking at Nora 

'People who rented a house here just to help me' she says while looking at Caroline 

'People who fought for me' she says while looking at me 

'So you know what be a deadbeat dad, because I have everyone I need here to help me' Bonnie finishes.

She looks at Kai and then leaves the kitchen 

'Well that went great' Caroline says sarcastically 

'Shut up' Kai tells her 

'Watch yourself' Nora warns him 

'WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO MAKE BONNIE HATE ME EVEN MORE!!' He shouts while standing up and slamming his fists on the table.

'Hey watch it!' I shout while standing up 

'What are you going to do? Get your BFF Damon and kidnap me again?' He asks mocking me 

I walk around the table and push to him the door

'Leave now' I say calm but angry 

'Make me' he says pushing me back 

He tries to punch me but I block him, I let go of his hand and push him to the door 

'Last warning' I say 

'Try me' he says 

I push him again he loses balance and falls on the ground, I wait for him to get back up when he does he charges at me. 

I grab him by his shoulders and push him go forward again.

He tries to punch me but I dodge him and punch him hard.

He falls to the ground but gets back up and tries to punch me again and again but missing every single one.

I grab his hand and use my other hand to punch him again.

He stumbles back but stays on his feet. 

He's bleeding very bad. 

I wait for him to attack me, he kicks my stomach and I stumble back a little. 

After I gain balance he tries to punch me again, I duck and tackle him to the ground, when I see an opening I punch him over and over again. 

After a few punches I get back up and look at him. 

He has a cut on his lip and his eyebrow, his nose I also covered in blood. 

He gets back up and tries to charge at me again, I grab him by his neck and push him against the door.

'Leave' I say 

I let him down and he falls to the ground gasping for air, he looks up at me defeated. 

He gets back up clutching his side, he opens the door and leaves. 

I look at my hand they are bloody and my knuckles have a few cuts, I walk upstairs to the bathroom and wash my hands. 

'Are you okay?' I turn around and see Bonnie standing there 

'Don't worry bonster he didn't do shit' I say while smirking 

'I didn't mean it like that' she says 

I frown 

'He is your friend and you... You know beat the shit out of him' 

'Was' I say 

'What?' 

'He was my friend' I say and look down 

'How did it happen?' I ask 

She frowns at me 

'The whole baby thing' 

'Well when a woman and man or woman get together and take off their clothes the-

'Not what I meant' I say and she laughs 

'I was drunk and lonely, I missed my friends in mystic falls' 

I nod my head 'or did you miss a certain vampire' I say while smirking at her. 

'What's that suppose to mean?' She asks 

'When I told Damon that Kai didn't want to be the baby daddy, he looked like he would rip him apart' 

'Wouldn't blame him, that is the same way I feel about him now' I say while smiling 

'Damon is difficult' she says 

'You think so?' I ask 

'Because it's clear to me' I say 

'Do explain' she says 

'Well Damon fell in love with Katherine, he lost her went crazy, he fell in love with elena lost her and went crazy, he found out someone hurt you and went crazy' 

'He's trying to protect the people he loves' I say 

I look at Bonnie who looks like she just finished one hard crossword puzzle 

( A/N get it? Cause she you know...was stuck in the prison world with that crossword puzzle?) 

She looks up at me 

'He loves me?' She asks 

'In a way, I don't know if it's a friend kind of love or more' I say she nods her head and walks out of the room. 

I sign look in the mirror and walk out of the room.

I walk back downstairs and see Caroline cleaning up.

'You don't have to do that' I say

She smiles at me. 

'You know you're a pretty good friend, it might not look like it but you do care about the ones you love' she says while smiling at me 

'Have you seen Nora?' I ask 

'She went upstairs' I nod my head and smile at her 

'Oh and Mary Louise?' 

'Yeah' 

'Have you ever thought about baby names?'

'I have on in my mind yeah' I say 

'And...' She asks 

'My little secret' I say winking at her and walking up the stairs 

When I reach our bedroom I see Nora looking out of the window.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. 

She leans into me and rest her head on my chest.

'Everything okay?' I whisper in her ear 

'Yeah I'm fine' she says 

'You know, I think you own me 10 bucks' 

'What why?' 

'Because your not a love doctor' 

She laughs and turns around in my arms

'Bonnie asked me to do a spell on her so I can see into the future of her child, you know to look if it's really a girl or a boy' 

I nod my head 'I can do the same for you if you want' I tell her 

'Yeah' she says 

'I love you' she says out of the blue 

'I love you too' I say 

She smiles and kisses me 

'You should start getting ready for the spell' I say 

'Okay, can you get Bonnie?' She asks 

I nod my head and walk out of the room

When I reach Bonnie's room I knock on the door, she opens it.

'Nora is getting ready for the spell' I say 

'Okay, do I need to bring anything?' She asks 

'Yeah, the baby' I say smiling 

'Thanks miss obvious' she says while walking past me

We walk into the kitchen and has everything ready.

'So let's begin' she says 

'What do I do?' Bonnie asks 

'Lay down on the counter' Nora says 

Bonnie nods her head and lays down on the counter.

Nora hovers above her with a silver necklace, she says the spell and the necklace begins to spin around and suddenly stops right above the baby.

'It's...a girl' Nora says while looking at Bonnie 

'Really?!'bonnie squeals 

'Yeah' Nora nods her head and smiles brightly.

Bonnie gets off the counter and hugs Nora, after that she nearly sprints to me hugs me quickly and then sprint into her room. 

'Well she's happy' I say while walking over to Nora 

'She hoped for a girl and it's a girl let her be happy' Nora says 

'So... Do I get to do the spell on you?' I ask 

'Okay' she says and then I help her onto the counter.

She lays back and I grab the necklace, I hover it above her and start chant. 

The necklace moves around again and then stops.

'It's a boy' I say while keeping my eyes closed 

'And?!' Nora asks impatient 

'And...' I say making her wait even longer 

'Mare!' She shouts 

'And a girl' I whisper 

I open my eyes and look at Nora she has the brightest smile on her face.

'A boy and a girl' she squeals

'Yeah' I say while smiling brightly 

She grabs my neck and hugs me tight 

'I have to tell Bonnie' she says and jumps off the counter and runs to Bonnie's room. 

I shake my head with a smile and start putting everything away. 

I look around the room tomorrow the movers come to bring it all to the new house. 

I walk upstairs and stand in the door opening of Bonnie's room where Bonnie and Nora were talking about colours for the room and theme's. 

'Knock knock' I say 

'Hey what's up?' Bonnie says 

'Is anyone going to tell Caroline?' I ask 

'I texted her to come over' Bonnie says 

I nod my head and they start talking again, I smile and walk downstairs.

When I reach the floor the door nearly hits me in the face and Caroline storms in.

She looks at me and I point to Bonnie's room knowing what she was thinking.

She smiled and ran up the stairs.

I was about to close the door when I see Alaric trying to get the twins out. 

I walk up to him. 

'Need a hand?' I ask 

He nods his head 'could you get Elizabeth please?' 

I smile and walk around the car, I open the door and see a cute little blond reaching out for me. 

I get her out of her car seat and her on my hip. 

I close the door and walk to Alaric who is holding Josie.

He closes the car door and we walk to the house.

When we get in we see Caroline, Bonnie and Nora, at the kitchen table.

Elizabeth reaches out for Caroline. 

'Ma..ma' she says Caroline looks at her and runs up to us.

I give her Elizabeth and she's crying tears of joy

'Where that her first words' I ask smiling at them 

Caroline nods her head and holds Elizabeth closer to her.

I look at Alaric and he has tears in the corner of his eyes, he smiles proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need Some help with names any suggestions? 
> 
> -D


	9. Alexandria Bennett

Bonnie's POV 

6 months foreword 

I was sleeping when the baby started to kick.

'That's rude' I say to my stomach, I realise what I did and feel like an idiot.

'I'm talking to my stomach okay' I say while shaking my head 

The baby kicks again, and I groan.

I try to sleep again but the baby keeps kicking.

After a few kicks the baby suddenly kick really hard making me cry out.

After a few second the door opens and Mary Louise charges into the room.

'Are you okay?!' She asks panicked 

'Yeah the baby kicked me hard' I say 

She nods her head and is about to walk out of the room.

'Wait' I say 

She turns around and looks at me. 

'Yeah?' She asks 

'Can you stay here?' I ask 

'Okay' she says and sits on the end of my bed 

'Thanks' I say 

'No problem' she says while yawning 

'One question' she says 

'What is it?' I ask 

'Why do you want me to stay?' She asks 

'Well since you bursted trough the door she stopped kicking' I say 

'Strange' she says 

'Yeah' I say 

'This isn't some 'you are suddenly in love with me' bullshit right?' She asks 

'Oh god no' I say 

She looks at me offended

'Am I not good enough miss Bennett?' She ask with a little smile 

'No I just don't roll that way' I say 

'Good, so you're not in love with me?' She asks with a smirk 

I hit her shoulder 'no I'm not' I say 

She nods her head.

'Everything okay?' She asks 

'Well she's kicking softer now' I say 

'So she started kicking again?' Mary Louise asks 

'Yeah' I say 

She nods her head and after that a comfortable silence fills the room. 

I try to sleep again when the baby kicks again and again, harder and harder. 

I groan in pain and Mary Louise moves closer to me.

'Breathe' she says 

'No shit Sherlock' I snap at her 

She rolls her eyes and the baby keeps kicking.

'It hurts' I say through clenched teeth 

She looks at me with sympathy

'Want me to bring you to the hospital?' She ask worried 

'No, I'm fine' I say 

She nods her head and the kicking gets worse 

Making me cry out again. 

After a few kicks and worried expressions from Mary Louise, there's a big water stain between my legs.

Mary Louise stares at me and reacts fast, she picks me up and carries me down stairs. 

She puts me in the car.

'I'll go get the hospital bag and wake Nora' she says in a hurry and uses her inhuman speed, after a few second she and Nora get into the car with the hospital bag.

Mary Louise starts the car and drives to the hospital 

'Are you okay?' Nora asks 

'Yeah just drive faster' I say to Mary Louise she nods her head and picks up the speed 

We arrive at the hospital and Mary Louise carries me and Nora grabs the hospital bag.

We walk inside and nurses come to help, they bring a wheelchair and Mary Louise lowers me on to it.

After that we walk into a room and Nora explains what happened. 

When the nurses says she' has some other business to take care off, Nora stops her and grabs her shoulder.

'You are going to get the doctor and help my friend' she compels her, the nurse nods and walks out of the room.

I groaned again when the baby kicked, Nora sits next to the bed.

'How are you feeling?' She asks 

'My stomach and back hurt so bad' I say 

She looks at me with sympathy

'Well look at it from the bright side' Mary Louise says 

'Which is?' I say 

'Your about to meet your baby' she says smiling 

'I didn't realise that yet' I say while looking at my stomach 

The doctor walk in the room and sits at the end of the hospital bed.

'Ms Bennett, when did your water break?' She asks, I look at Mary Louise and frown 

'Around 3 am' Mary Louise answers for me 

'Okay' the doctor says while writing it down 

'I'm just going to take a look' she says putting her pen back and the paper down

Nora walks over to Mary Louise and leans into her.

I smile at them, I look back at the doctor who's just done looking. 

'I would say about a half an hour and you'll be ready to push' she says with a smile and exits the room. 

After that we sit in silence waiting for the doctor to come back. 

'Do you already have a name for her?' Nora asks 

I nod my head.

'And?' She says 

'Well you'll find out in..' I look at the clock 'ten minutes' I say 

She rolls her eyes, after that she smiles at me.

'Do you think it's going to hurt?' I ask 

'Well you are pushing a kid out of you, it doesn't sound so plesant' Mary Louise says 

Nora hits her shoulder 'it'll be fine' she says to me 

When the ten minutes are over the cramps get heavier. 

The doctor walks back in and checks up on me again. 

She doesn't say anything and calls for some nurses to help her.

When the nurses arrive the doctor turns to me.

'She's ready to come out' she says 

I nod my head 

'Put your legs on here' I do as she says 

'Then just take a deep breath' I breathe in 

'And when I say push you push' I nod my head again and Nora comes closer to hold my hand.

Mary Louise goes to the other side of the bed and I grab her hand as well. 

'Okay I need you to push' the doctor says and I push as hard as I can 

'And again' she says I stop for a moment catch my breath and push again.

After an hour of pushing.

'Yeah I can see the head, one big push come on' the doctor says 

I push as hard as I can and scream in pain after that you can hear a baby crying. 

I look at the doctor who is holding her and gives her to one of the nurses.

The nurse wraps a blanket around her and gives her to me. 

I hold her close and tears well up in the corner of my eyes. 

'Hi' I say while rocking her a bit 

'Do we have a name?' The doctor asks 

'Yeah, Alexandria Bennett' the doctor nods and wrights it down.

I look at Mary Lou and Nora who are smiling at me. 

I look down at Lexa again and smile. 

'She has your nose' Nora says 

I smile. 

Her skin is lighter than mine, she has a little bash of hair, brown hair. 

She open her eyes and I see brown eyes looking at me.

I smile and hold her closer to my body.

'Do you want to hold her?' I ask Nora who nods her head and moves closer.

I give her Alexandria and she holds her.

I smile at her and look at Mary Louise, she's looking at Nora and smiles brightly. 

'Want me to call Caroline and Damon, Stefan?' Mary Louise asks 

'Yeah' I answer and she nods her and walk out of the room.

'She so small' Nora says while sitting down to the chair next to me. 

I smile 'she is' I say while looking at Alexandria.

Nora smiles and hands her back to me, I hold her close and she falls asleep. 

Mary Louise walks back into the room and sits down. M

'Caroline couldn't leave the twins alone, Stefan is in mystic falls but he's on his way and Damon can walk through the door any moment' she says 

When she finishes the door open and Damon walks in looking at Alexandria.

Nora and Mary Louise give each other a knowing look and walk out of the room. 

'Hi' I say to Damon 

'Hi' he says while walking closer 

'How are you?' He asks while sitting next to me.

'Well Alexandria's healthy and I'm not in pain anymore so I'm good' I say 

'So her name is Alexandria?' He asks 

I nod my head.

'That's a beautiful name' he says while smiling at her 

'You can hold her if you want' I say 

He looks at me and smiles, I smile back and hand him Alexandria.

He holds her and rocks her a little.

I smile and feel happier than ever before.


	10. Babysitting

Mary Louise's POV 

Alexandria is now 2 weeks old and she's adorable, she smiles a lot but when she cries she won't stop.

Alexandria is laying in her crib.

Bonnie is packing a little bag for a trip.

'So she has milk in the fridge, if you feed her make sure that it's 37 degrees not colder not warmer' 

'Her toy bunny is in her crib if she cries give her that, and don't forget to burp her' she says 

'Relax Bonnie you explained everything, she'll be fine' I reassure her 

'If she gets hurt, I'll hunt you down and kill you' she says with a serious face 

'I'll protect her with my life' I say 

'Okay, I'll be back tomorrow around nine' she says while I push her to the door.

'Okay bye' I say while waving and closing the door 

I turn around and walk into the kitchen.

I look into her crib and she is sucking on her fist 

I smile and start making breakfast.

Nora walks into the kitchen.

'Morning' I say 

'Morning' she says while rubbing her eyes 

'How are you feeling?' I ask 

'My back hurts' she says 

I walk to her and start rubbing her back she smiles and leans into me. 

I pull her closer and kiss her, she wraps her arms around my neck. 

I wrap my arms around her waist and she tries to deepen the kiss when you can hear cries fill the kitchen.

I sigh and walk over to Alexandria.

I pick her up and check her diaper, it's empty. 

I take a bottle out of the fridge and warm it up. 

When it's 37 degrees I take it out, I check it on my hand to be sure. 

I sit down and put the bottle close to Alexandria mouth and she takes it into her mouth and drinks the milk. 

'You're good at that' Nora says surprised 

'Well Caroline gave me a book about babies and Bonnie made me read it' I say while looking at Alexandria.

'Great you're in charge of diapers' Nora says 

'Nice try princess' I say

'Have you seen Lexa's nursery yet?' She asks 

'No' I say and Nora smirks and starts walking up the stairs

I shake my head and look at Alexandria again. 

She's almost done.

'Wow, that's fast Lexa' I tell her 

She finishes and I put the bottle away and start to burp her, after a few seconds she burps. 

I hold her and start walking up the stairs, I walk towards Lexa's nursery and open the door.

Nora is in the middle of the room looking around and I stand next to her, she looks at Lexa and smiles.

I walk closer to her and carefully give her Lexa.

She hold her and starts to rock her she slowly falls asleep. 

When she's in a deep sleep, Nora puts her in her crib.

I turn on the camera and Nora and I walk out of the room and turn the light off.

We walk downstairs again and sit on the couch.

We watch the pretty little liars finale when I get a text 

Picture please -BB 

I shake my head and walk up stairs to Lexa's room and open the door a little and take a picture, it's dark but you can see Lexa sleeping peacefully. 

I sent the picture to Bonnie.

Okay I'll need a check up every hour -BB 

You really don't trust me do you? -ML 

I trust you but she's my baby -BB 

I know and it's okay I'd do the same -ML 

You'd probably be worse than I am -BB 

Whatever -ML 

I put my phone down and Nora suddenly screams 

'I told you this Elliot guy was bad' she says while pointing at the television 

'Nora, that's what I told you' I say 

'... Whatever' she says and I chuckle 

She rests her head on my shoulder and I look at the baby monitor.

Lexa is still asleep and I put the monitor down.

'Have you thought about names?' Nora asks 

I nod my head 

'Well tell me' she says 

'You first' I say she pouts but tells me anyway 

'Well I don't know any girl names but I do know a few boy names' she says 

'And?' I ask 

'Well I want to call him Daniel or Marcus' she says 

'I like Daniel' I say 

'And what are the names you thought of?' She asks 

'I thought of one name' I say 

'A girl name?' She asks 

'Yeah' I say 

'Well...' She says 

'Lily' I say 

She looks up and tears start to stream down her face 

'Is that okay with you?' I ask 

'Its perfect' she says while laying her head on my chest 

We lay in silence until you can hear cries coming from the baby monitor.

I walk upstairs and turn the light on in Lexa's nursery.

I walk to the crib and grab Lexa out of there.

'Hey what's wrong' I say while rocking her.

I check her diaper and it's full.

I grab a clean one and walk to the changing table, I put Lexa on and start to open up her onesie, when she's just in her diaper I take some tissues and take her diaper off.

'Oh that's bad' I say while throwing the diaper away, I clean her up and put some baby powder on I take the new diaper and put it on her, I close it and take her onsie.

When she's fully dressed I pick her up and take her toy bunny, I walk downstairs and sit on the carpet with Alexandria.

I put her down and lay the bunny next to her, I check the clock and it's around 1 pm. 

I check my phone. 

Picture time -BB 

I roll my eyes and take a picture of Alexandria, I sent it to Bonnie. 

'Your mommy is very strange' I say to Lexa 

She puts her fist in her mouth and looks at me. 

'How do you that?' I ask she just stares at me. 

'You know she doesn't understand you right?' Nora asks 

'No, she doesn't understand you, she understands me perfectly' I tell her 

'Really how?' Nora asks sarcastically 

'You're too old to understand' I say 

Nora gasps and throws a pillow at me.

'You're older than me' she says 

'Sure I am, grandma' I say Nora walks up to me and I pick up Lexa.

'You can't hit me while I'm holding a baby' I say 

She rolls her eyes at me and grabs Lexa's hand, Lexa grabs her finger and shakes it a little.

'What is Bonnie doing?' She asks 

'She went on a trip with Damon, something about Kai and Lexa' I say 

'She's not telling him that he can be in Lexa's life right?' Nora asks worried 

'Not in a million years' I say 

We play with Lexa and talk about our children some more, when there's a knock on the door. 

I frown 'stay here with Lexa' I tell Nora she nods her head and hold Lexa 

I walk to the door and open it a little.

I see who it is and close the door.

'Oh come on Mary Louise, don't be an asshole' Kai says 

I open the door walk outside and close it behind me. 

'What the hell do you want?!' I say while walking closer to him 

'I want to see my child' he says trying to walk past me, I grab his arm and push him back.

'She's not your child so fuck off' I say 

'She is my daughter and I have a right to see her!' He says pushing me.

'She's not' I say pushing him back

'I'm her father that's the law!!' He screams at me 

'Your names not on the files' I say 

He looks at me.

'Look I know I fucked up, just let me see her' he says 

'Do you?!, do you know how you fucked up!!!' I scream at him 

'You killed all of your siblings, and you think I'm going to let you close to her!!' I shout at him 

'Just because you couldn't be the head of your coven' I say 

'I'm not going to let you come near her, you're a psycho' I say 

He looks down.

'I can change' he says 

'Oh Bullshit, you'll never change. Look at you your trying to get to a child who doesn't need, who would have a perfect life without you' I say I push him back one more time.

'Just fuck off' I say 

He walks away and I walk back into the house.

'Who was that?' Nora asks while holding Lexa 

'No one important' I answer 

I grab my phone 

Kai just came by -ML 

Well what did you do? -DS 

Told him to fuck off and that Lexa doesn't need him -ML 

Do you want me to tell Bonnie? -DS 

If you want to -ML 

Damon's POV 

I was driving to mystic falls with Bonnie and I put my phone down. 

'Kai came by' I say 

She turns her head to me at lightning speed 

'Mary Louise told him to leave and Lexa's okay' I tell her 

You can see her relax 

'Are you sure this is going to work?' She asks 

'Yeah, when we have it we can kill him and no one will find out' I reassure her. 

She nods her head and I pick up the speed.


	11. Lily and Daniël

Nora's POV 

So Bonnie came back from her road trip last week and didn't give us any details about what she do or why she did it. 

Right now we are all sitting on the couch watching children shows.

'You know Lexa doesn't understand this, right?' Mary Lou asks Bonnie 

'She's clearly entertained' Bonnie says back 

We look at Lexa who is just staring out of the window while holding her fist in her mouth.

'Clearly' Mary Louise mumbles sarcastically 

'This doesn't even make sense' Mary Lou says 

'Why not?!' Bonnie fires back 

'It's a talking sponge that is friends with a talking sea star who can for some stupid reason drink under water' Mary Lou says 

'Well... Shut up' Bonnie says while bouncing Lexa a little 

'Can you both just shut up, you're giving me a headache' I say 

They focus on the television again and stay silent

We watch this for some strange reason entertaining show some more.

I lay on the couch and one of the babies start kicking, I groan and hold my stomach.

'You okay?' Mary Lou asks worried 

'Yeah, they're kicking but I'm fine' I say she nods her head and slowly looks at the television again.

'Are they kicking lower than usual?' Bonnie asks 

'A little' I say and receive another kick.

'Ow' I say while holding my stomach

'Maybe we should go to the hospital' Bonnie suggests 

Mary Louise gets up and tries to lift me up but I stop her.

'I'm fine we don't have to go to the hospital' I say while holding my hand up to make sure she doesn't move me.

'Nora, this could be a sign that the babies are coming' Bonnie says 

'I'm fine' I say and try to get off the couch but fail because I get a kick again. 

I groan and Mary Louise tries to pick me up again. 

'Don't' I say 

She ignores me and picks me up. 

'Bonnie, are you coming with or are you staying here with Lexa?' Mary Lou asks 

'She doesn't have to answer because we are going nowhere' I say while trying to get down

'I'll come with let me just grab a bag with stuff for Lexa' she says and walks upstairs with Alexandria in her arms

'I'm fine Mare, you can put me down' I say 

'Nice try princess but if I put you down, I can't get you even close to the hospital' she says while starting to move to the car.

'Please' I say with a pout

'Nope' she says and I groan 

Bonnie walks back down with two bags.

'I also took the hospital bag' she says 

Mary Louise and Bonnie walk to the garage, I am there too but I don't want to be because I'm fine.

Mary Louise puts me down next to the car and as so as my feet hit the ground a splash of water also lands on the floor.

'Going nowhere?' Mary Louise asks with a slight smirk 

I glare at her and she helps me get into the car.

Bonnie puts Lexa in her seat and gets into the passenger seat, Mary Louise starts the car and we drive to the hospital.

When we arrive there Bonnie puts lexa in her push cart she puts the bag underneath lexa and pushes the cart 

Mary Lou opens the car door and picks me up, she closes it and walks to the hospital.

We arrive in side and she puts me in a wheelchair. 

She grabs the nurses shoulder and compels her 

'Help her and close off the part of the hospital that we are in' she says the nurse speeds away and informs the doctor.

Mary Louise pushes me into a room.

'I'm going to make sure this place is closed down okay?' She says 

I nod my head and mary Lou walks away.

Nurses help me into a hospital gown and I sit on the bed.

Bonnie sits next to me holding Lexa. 

'So...how are you feeling?' She asks 

'Well I'm about to give birth to twins, so pretty good' I say sarcastically 

'Okay' she says while putting Lexa back in her pushcart.

'Does it hurt?' I ask 

'Hurt is an understatement' Bonnie says 

'Giving birth to Alexandria was very painful and now I imagine it times two' she says 

'And it doesn't seem plesant' she say. 

Mary Lou walks back inside.

'This part of the hospital is locked down, how are you feeling?' She asks standing next to me 

'Scared' I say 

'Why?' She asks 

'Well Bonnie says that it's very painful' I say 

Mary Lou looks at Bonnie.

'I'm not going to lie' Bonnie says 

She rolls her eyes and looks back at me. 

'You'll be fine' she says and kisses my forehead.

(A/N I'm not going to describe the birth of these kids because I'll never know how it feels :/) 

After three hours both of them are out. 

I'm sweating and my cheeks are very red. 

'You did amazing' Mary Lou says and kisses my temple 

I smile 'in tired' i say 

Mary lou smiles at me 'get some sleep I'll be right here when you wake up' 

I nod my head and close my eyes 

Mary Louise's POV 

The nurse hands me Lilian and I hold her she looks exactly like Nora she has a button nose and brown hair. 

I hold her close to me and Bonnie walks into the room again. 

'Hey' she whisperes 

'Hi' I say with while not taking my eyes off of lily 

Bonnie comes closer and looks at her 

'She looks like Nora' she say and I smile 

'I know' I say 

'Can I hold her?' Bonnie asks I nod my head and give her lily 

I walk over to Daniel and pick him up, he looks like me but he has Nora's nose. 

He has little blonde hairs, I walk back to Bonnie and she looks at Daniel.

'And he looks like you but he has Nora's nose' she says 

'Is it that obvious?' I ask 

'Yeah' she says 

We talk some more and after some time Nora wakes up. 

I walk closer to her and she looks at Daniel, she holds her hand out and I give her Daniel 

She smiles at him 'he looks just like you' she says 

I nod my head and walk over to Bonnie who gives me lily.

I hold lily close and walk over to Nora.

And I carefully put lily in her other arm. 

She smiling brightly and looking down at Daniel and lily hildegard.


	12. 2 year jump

~~~2 years later~~~ 

Mary Louise's POV 

'Up!' Daniel screams while holding his hands up

I lift him up and spin him around he squeals and laughs, I laugh and put him back down. 

He fell down and laughed again, I smile and look at lily who is playing with Alexandria.

I walk up to the little table between them and crouch down.

'What are you doing?' I ask 

'We're hawing a twea pwarty ' Alexandria answers while holding a bear and putting the tea cup to his mouth.

'Hmmm where's mommy?' I ask lily, she points at the kitchen and I see Nora and Bonnie looking through the glass.

'Do you want to pway with us?' Lily asks with big eyes

'I can't sweety, but mommy and auntie Bonnie love tea parties' I say and they both squeal and start walking to the glass. 

They hit the glass and I'm laughing at the face Nora and Bonnie make, they look at me and I run back to were Daniel was, I pick him up and spin him around again.

He screams and laughs, I put him back down and he walks to a ball he pick it up and tries to throw it at me, he fails and falls in the process. 

I walk up to him and dust him off. 

'You okay, buddy?' I ask 

He shakes his head and is about to cry, I pick him up and he sniffles into my neck. 

I look back at lily and Alexandria, and see Bonnie and Nora sitting down next to them, while they are mumbling something in what I like to call baby talk. 

Andrew sniffs and holds my neck tightly, I rock him and walk over to the rest.

'You need to hold your pwinky up mommy!' Lily screams and Nora hold her pinky up, I laugh a little and Daniel looks at them. 

He point at Nora and wipes the snot from his nose on his sleeve, Nora looks at him and she stands up and walks to us, she grabs Daniel and lily walks up to me, I smile and pick her up. 

I look at Bonnie and she smiles at us, Lexa is about to say something when the door opens and we look at the person, who is holding a big teddy bear. 

He lowers the bear and we see Damon's famous smirk. 

Lexa squeals and waddles over to him, he laughs and pick her up. 

'Hi sweety' he says he hands her the bear.

'Look what I got you from my trip to New York' he says and hands her the bear.

Nora puts Daniel down and he walks over to Damon.

'Uncle!!!' He screams, Damon laughs and crouches down to him.

'Hey, kiddo, don't worry I didn't forget you' he says and pulls out a toy gun from his bag, Daniel squeals and grabs the gun he then runs around the house shooting things.

I sigh and follow him he is about to drop a vase and I speed towards him, I catch the vase.

I put it back on the table and pick Daniel back up. 

He keeps shooting things and I walk back to the group.

I see Damon and Bonnie kissing.

'PDA!' I scream they jump at my voice and I laugh. 

'Don't sneak up on me!' Bonnie warns and then walks over to me, she grabs Daniel and walks back to the tea party.

I look at Damon.

'Is he still locked up?' I ask 

'Yep' he says and walks past me, I grab his shoulder.

'We should kill him while he is still weak' I say 

Damon looks at me and nods his head.

'If you want him dead, than do it yourself' he says 

'Why are you being a little bitch?' I ask 

'Because that little girl needs a father, he is her father' he says 

'No, you're her father, she looks up to you and she even calls you dad' I say he looks down and I walk away 

'Mama' lily says and starts pulling my hand, I follow her and see Daniel and Lexa standing at the little play ground we have in out garden, it was a present from Caroline, when the twins turned two.

I walk over to them and they all smile sweetly at me. 

'Somethings wrong' I say and they look away.

'What did you do?' I ask and crouch down to their level. 

Lexa and lily grab my hand and lead me to the back of the garden. 

They all point at the tree and I look up at it, I see the ball hanging there.

'How did you get there?!' I ask in disbelief 

'I kicked it' Daniel says, I look at him shocked.

'Yeah but that hard' I ask and look back at the ball

'Yeah' he mumbles and looks down 

I sigh go get your mommy and stay close to her' I say

Daniel nods his head and goes to Nora.

He pulls her with him and she looks at me confused.

'Can you keep the kids at a safe distance?' I ask

'Why?' She says and lily and Lexa walk over to her

'Daniel kicked the ball into the tree' I say she looks amazed but nods her head, she pulls the kids closer to her and I start climbing the tree.

I reach the ball and drop it down a few seconds later I jump from the tree and land next to the ball.

The kids look at me with big eyes and Daniel walk up to me and picks the ball up. 

He give it to lily and we and Lexa start playing with it. 

Daniel looks at the tree and tries to climb it. 

Nora laughs and walks up to him.

'What are you doing sweetie? She asks 

'I wanna jump from tree' he says and tries to climb it again. 

'When you're older buddy' I say and put my hand on his head. 

He whines but walks back to lily and Lexa.

'Were you also so intense as a kid?' She asks 

'Probably' I say we walk back to the kids.

We play a long time with them and then a ball flies over the fence, I walk over there and see a mother and her kid looking at the fence.

I grab the ball and Lexa grabs my hand we walk outside and the woman tries to get her daughter to smile again.

'I think this belongs to you' I say, the lady looks up and her daughter smiles brightly.

'Thank you' she says, I give the ball to the little girl and she smiles at me.

Lexa hides behind my leg and I pick her up.

'Is she your daughter?' The woman asks 

'No, she's my best friends daughter Alexandria ' I answer 

'And who may this little beauty be?' I ask while looking at the little girl.

'I'm Clark' she says with a big smile.

'Hi, I'm Mary Louise' I say I hold my hand out for her and she shakes it.

The lady smiles at me 'I'm Abby griffin, me and my daughter moved here a few days back' she says 

'Well I live with my girlfriend her best friend and a frown' I say 

'You have a girlfriend?' She asks with a smile, I like this woman.

'Yeah we have two kids as well' I say she nods her head.

'Well I would love for Clark to make some friends' she says 

'Our door is always open' I say she nods her head and pick Clark up

'Well it's nap time' she says 

'Noooooooo' Clark says dramaticly 

I smile and Lexa giggles at her.

'Say bye sweety' Abby says and walks away

'Byeeeeee' Clark shouts 

Lexa blushes and waves at her, Abby walks inside and I walk back with Lexa on my hip


	13. Clexa

Mary Louise's POV 

I put the kids down for their nap and I walk back down.

There's a knock on the door, I frown and open the door. 

I see Clarke, Abby and two other kids.

'Uhm hi' I say with a smile 

'I'm so sorry but I have to go help in the hospital and I need someone to watch Clarke' she says 

'Yeah, sure' I say and Clarke squeals a little.

'Do you mind if I leave Bellamy and Octavia, with you as well?' She asks 

'No problem' I say and she hands me a little girl with brown eyes.

Bellamy and Clarke say goodbye to Abby and she thanks me, she walks to her car and drives away.

'Let's go' I say and we walk into the living room, Clarke and Bellamy walk to a little table in front of the to and sit there.

Bonnie walks in and freezes.

'Mare, can I talk to you in the kitchen?' She asks 

'Can you to stay here for a little while?' I ask Bellamy and Clarke they nod there head and I put the to on, it show sponge bob and Clarke and Bellamy watch it quietly.

I walk with Octavia in my arms to the kitchen where Bonnie is. 

'Who are those kids?' She asks while pointing at Octavia 

'Abby the neighbor is Clarke's mother and Bellamy and Octavia where with her she asked if I could babysit them' I say 

'Fine, but I'm not helping you' she says and walks away, I roll my eyes and walk back to the living room I sit on the couch and watch Bellamy and Clarke looking at the television.

I look at Octavia who yawns, I smile.

'I'm gonna put your sister to bed' I say Bellamy and Clarke nod and look back at the television, I get up and walk to the spare room, I grab an old crib from the closest and try to set it up while holding Octavia, when I finally succeed I put Octavia down and put a monitor on. 

I walk out of the room and hear someone hitting the wall.

I look into Daniels room who is still asleep, I look at Lily's room she is also asleep, I walk into Lexa's room and she is hitting the wall.

'What's wrong?' I ask and pick here up.

'Down' she says I walk downstairs.

I see Clarke and Bellamy playing with race cars and dolls I put Lexa at the table and she plays with them.

After a while Bellamy walks up to me. 

'Hey bell' I say 

'Hi' he says while climbing up the couch

'I Clarke your sister?' I ask because they look nothing alike 

'No, she's my cousin' he says and I nod my head.

'Are you Lexa's mother?' He asks 

'Nope I'm sort off her aunt but not by blood' I say and he nods his head

We watch television and play games and Daniel, lily and Octavia wake up I bring them all down, and they are running around playing with each other.

Lily is all over Octavia, Daniel and Bellamy are running around with toy cars in their hands and Clarke and Lexa are 'talking' with each other.

There's a knock on the door and I see Abby standing there.

'Thanks for watching them' she says and I nod my head 

We walk to the living room.

'Mommy' Clarke says and runs over to her, Abby picks her up and Bellamy holds Octavia's hand and slowly helps her walk over to Abby.

She puts Clarke down and picks Octavia up.

'Bed time' she says and Clarke and Bellamy groan.

'Let's go say bye' Abby says 

'Byeeee' they say and wave we all wave back and they walk out of the house and into the house across the road.

I close the door.

'They have to go to bed' Lexa says and point at the griffin house

'They are not the only one' I say and they all groan 

'But first dinner' I say and I chase them into the kitchen, Bonnie and Nora are already sitting at the table and help the kids into the chairs.

'You were hear all the time?'I ask and start cutting and cooking the kids' dinner.

I separate the food and put it infront of the kids they start eating and I sit down.

'Thanks for all the help' I say and they smile at me

'You did amazing' Nora says with a smile 

'What did you do today?' I ask 

They look at each other and hand me a book, I grab it and look in it. 

'Page 158' Bonnie says and I turn to the page and read it. 

'Vampire nature' I say out loud I read the page and realise it is a spell to get rid op someone's vampiric nature.

I look up and they nod their head.

'And you can do this?' I ask 

'No, but you can teach me' Bonnie says 

'No, I can't' I say and put the book down


	14. The princess and the mermaid

Mary Louise's POV 

'What do you mean you can't?' Nora asks getting angry 

I ignore the question and clean the plates from the table 

I walk to the kitchen and put them in the dish washer.

Nora grabs my arm and turns me around 

'Answer me!' She demands 

'I can't because it needs a sacrifice' I say 

'So we take a criminal and sacrifice him or her or UGH' she says frustrated m

'Not a adult, Nora' I say quietly I look at her and she freezes 

'It's a sacrifice that needs a child as its sacrifice' I say and she looks away 

'...' She says nothing and I walk back to the table I put the kids down and lead them upstairs.

I let Lexa and lily play together and take Daniel to the bath room. 

I fill the bath and undress Daniel.

'Is it to warm?' I ask and he puts his little hand in and shakes his head, I pick him up and lower him into the tub.

'Are you and mommy breaking up?' He asks with a sad expression.

'Of course not, kiddo. Why would you think that?' I ask and start putting shampoo in his hair.

'You yelled at each other' he says 

'That's normal buddy. Couples fight sometime, but no matter what I will never leave your mother' I say and take a cup that was floating in the bath and pour water over his head.

'Okay' he says and puts his tumb in his mouth.

I grab a toy boat and hand it to him, he plays and we talk and he smiles at me.

I pick him back up and wrap him in towel I dry him off and put him in his onsie. 

'Off to bed' I say and he tries to run but I pick him up

'Nooooo' he says and tries to wiggle his way out of my hold.

'I'm gonna bathe Lexa and your sister and then I'll tell you all a storie, okay?' I ask 

'So no bed' he says and looks at me suspicious 

'Not yet' I say and bring him downstairs to play with Bonnie and Nora.

I walk upstairs and pick up Lexa with one arm and lily with the other.

They laugh and scream because they didn't see me coming , I bring them to the bathroom and undress them.

I lower them carefully into the bath and start washing Lily's hair.

'When are you and mommy getting married?' Lily asks 

'Soon hopefully, I have to ask her first' I say and grab the cup again, when I'm done I let lily play in the tub and wash Lexa's hair.

'Can Clarke come tomorrow?' She asks 

'If it's okay with Clarke's mother I don't see why not' I say 

'And can we play in the pool?' Lily asks

'You can't swim' I say and they both pout 

'I'll set up the little pool' I say and they stop pouting, I'm done with washing Lexa's hair and they play together.

I pull them out after sometime and dry them off I put their pyjamas on and I carry them to Daniels room.

'I'm gonna go get Daniel and then I'll tell you story, okay?' I ask and they smile and nod their head.

I walk downstairs and pick Daniel up.

I carry him to his room and put him on the ground and we all make a little circle.

'So once upon a time there was a little girl we'll call her...' I begin thinking for a name 

'Alison' Lexa says and I nod my head 

'So Alison was a beautiful princess in a land far away, she was also a lonely princess every night she would sit in her room and look out of the window, waiting for her true love to cheer her up.' I say and the kids are listening intensely 

Days flew by and when night fell again Alison saw someone swimming around in the sea, she saw that it was a mermaid. She got curious and went to the sea when she was there she was mesmerised by the mermaid, without knowing it she walked into the sea just to get closer to the mermaid. I say and look at them they seem really into the story 

'When the mermaid noticed the princess walking closer to her she swam towards her as well, she reached the princess and the princess spoke up 

'I'm Alison'' she said and the mermaid smiled at her 

''I'm...'' 

I try to think of a name again and Lexa speaks up 

'Emily' she says and I smile and nod my head again 

'I'm Emily' said the mermaid

After that they kept meating each other slowly growing closer and closer, until one night. 

Alison was waiting at the beach for her mermaid to arrive but she never did, Alison got worried and called for all the ships to go looking for her.

While Alison waited for her mermaid to return to her she got sadder and sadder everyday she didn't see her.

Months pass and Alison stopped waiting for Emily to return, on a late summer night she strolled across the beach, when something catches her eyes. 

She walks into the sea and when she gets far enough she sees Emily coming closer to her.

She felt relief and happiness when she saw the mermaid.

When Emily got close enough Alison pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Where have you been?' Alison asks 

Emily smiles and hand her a necklace

'I was looking for a gift and got lost' she says 

Alison looks at the necklace and puts it around her neck she kisses Emily and they kept meeting everyday from that day on.' 

I finish the story and see that the kids are already asleep, I put Daniel in his bed and then I carry Lexa to her room, when I pick up lily she grabs my shoulder and puts her head on it

'Will you and mommy get a little kid again?' She asks with hope 

'Maybe, why do you ask ' I ask and start walking to her room.

'So I can tell him or her these stories' she says I smile and put her down again.

'Goodnight, princess' I say and kiss her forehead

'Night' she says and closes her eyes.

I walk downstairs again and sit on the couch.

Nora sits next to me and cuddles into me

'There is an other way' I say softly and she looks up.

'If we sacrifice one witch it might work' I say 

'So we find a witch we can sacrifice' she says 

'It's not that easy this witch needs to have a constant power source' I say 

'A heretic' she mumbles and birdies her face I my neck again.

'So we can't do the spell' she says 

'We can' I say 

'We are not sacrificing Valerie' she says with a grin and I chuckle a little 

'No, I mean Kai' I say and she frowns 

'I tought you and Damon killed him two years ago' she says 

'Damon didn't want to kill him because he is Lexa's biological father' I say 

'So we turn Kai and sacrifice him' she says 

'We'll talk about it with Bonnie and Damon first of course' I say and she nods her head


	15. So we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long no update... I'm sorry 
> 
> I've been busy on tumblr if you wanna give me some ideas for this or other stories my name is noraliseismyotp 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

 

'So what do you think?' I ask Damon

'I love the idea' he says and smiles 

'We still have to tell Bonnie' I say Damon nods his head 

He pours a glass of bourbon and hands it to me, I take it and he grabs a glass himself.

'Fuck Kai' he says and raises his glass 

'Fuck Kai' I repeat and we both down the glass

'So if we do kill him, how does the sacrifice work?' He asks 

'I need him to be bleeding, Nora can make sure that he doesn't heal, after that it's just drain him of his blood then we add vervain and then I say the spell' I explain

'Vervain?' He asks not believing it 

'The spell turns the blood of a witch with a constant magic source, ten times as strong as vervain, if we add the vervain there's that little bit that makes all the vampirism burn down, without killing us' I say and he nods 

'And when we do this no one can suddenly suck the cure out of us making us age extremely fast' he asks while for some reason moving his hands a lot 

'No, unlike the 'cure' elena took this one leaves the the system with the vampirism' I say 

'And are there any side effects?' He asks 

'No, not for us for you however there is' I say 

'What?' He asks 

'You know if you take this with us you'll never see elena again, right?' I ask 

He looks down and then back at me 

'What about your witchy powers?' He asks completely ignoring my question, I drop it 

'That's the amazing part, we can keep our witch power now we just have a lot less, I'd say the same amount as Bonnie has' I say 

He nods his head.

'You have actually thought about elena right?' I ask 

'Of course I have' he says 

'And you're still willing to do this?' I ask 

'She's beautiful and amazing and caring, she'll be fine without me' he says and pours another glass of bourbon 

I hold my glass out and he fills it.

'How about we go enjoy the little time of being a vampire we have' I say and he smirks and nods 

Nora's POV 

'So that's the plan are you in?' I ask Bonnie 

She looks at the ground and I sit next to her.

'I thought Damon and Mary Louise killed him' she says softly 

'Aren't you happy he actually is useful?' I ask with a little smile 

'I'm in' she says 

Wow that went a lot easier than I thought.

'Are you sure?' I ask 

'You are my best friend, he is a low life asshole, I'm sure' she says 

I smile and we hug each other 

'You should tell Valerie and Stefan' she says 

'Why?' I ask 

'Stefan never liked the killing and the immortal life, and Valerie lost her child if she's a human she can try again' she says and I nod my head 

I grab my phone 

Do you like being a vampire -NH

Why? -VT 

Because we have a cure -NH

Valerie didn't answer me and I frown.

I put my phone down.

'You know you'll start aging again right?' She says 

'Sadly enough' I say and look in the mirror 

'You're not aging right now calm down' Bonnie says 

'You are' I say and smile I walk out of the room and to my room .

'RUDE' I hear Bonnie say and smile 

I enter the room and see Valerie sitting on the bed 

I jump and hold my hand on my chest

'Jesus!' I say 

'Nope, just chuck testa' I hear behind me

I turn around and see Mary Louise leaning on the door frame 

'Who?' I ask 

'Damon showed me this video, with a guy named check testa' she says with a shrug 

'Are you drunk?' I ask 

'Just a little tipsy' she says 

I roll my eyes and turn back to Valerie who didn't move and hasn't said a word 

'Valerie?' Mary Lou asks 

Nothing 

'Valerie?!' She asks again 

'VALERIE' she shouts and Valerie finally looks up

'What are you doing here?' I ask 

'You have the cure' she says 

'We don't have 'the cure' we have a cure' Mary Lou says 

'Big difference' she then mumbles 

'Mare how about you just lay down and try to sleep' I say 

Mary Lou nods her head and walks downstairs probably to the couch

I sigh and turn to Valerie 

'Cute kids' she says 

'Thanks' I say and there's an akward silince 

'Mommy' I hear lily say and she pulls my hand 

I crouch down to her level.

'What's wrong sweetie?' I ask 

'I had a nightmare' she says 

'Sweetie, mama is downstairs can you go to her please?' I ask and lily kisses my cheek and starts walking downstairs.

'You have a cure?' Valerie asks


	16. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna think of a past for this amazing ship. 
> 
> And a different ending you know so that I don't remember that bs from episode 7x16 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV

We were waiting in the car well we as in the kids and me, they are silently watching straight ahead, I sigh and lean my head back.

'Mama' lily calls out and I turn to her

' yeah?' I ask 

'Can you put on some music?' She asks and I nod my head and grab the aux-cord and start the playlist for the kids. 

They all dance a little in their seat and I smile at them

They all start singing along, sometimes forgetting the words and mumbling but stil dancing while they do so 

The song ends and I clap and cheer for them, they smile and clap as well.

I look for my phone and find it in my jacket that's laying in the passenger seat, I grab it and start texting Nora 

Almost done? -ML 

Yeah just drop the kids with Caroline -NH 

I will not drop the kids I shall bring them -ML 

...-NH 

I smirk and put my phone down, I turn to the kids and speak up 

'You're going to stay at auntie Caroline for a little okay?' I say and they nod their head 

I drive to Caroline's house and when I reach it I help the kids out and let them walk infront of me, I lift Daniel up and he rings the doorbell, i put him back down and we wait 

Caroline opens the door with a big smile 

'Hello little Devils' she says and the kids run inside 

'Their not that bad' I say and hand her a bag with bay stuff 

She grabs it and puts it inside 

'They gave Alaric a complete makeover' she says with a grin 

I smile as well 'well he looked amazing' I say and she laughs 

'I'll pick them up when we're done' I say and Caroline nods her head 

'Good luck' she says and I nod and start walking back to my car 

She closes the door and I get in, I start the car and drive to the warehouse, I stop infront of it and grab my phone 

I'm outside -ML 

I put my phone away and wait for the door to open when it does I drive in and stop the car 

I get out of it and walk to Stefan who opened the door for me 

He nods and we walk to an office that's in the back of the building 

We enter the room and see a circle of ashes around Kai 

He looks really mad and is trying to get out of it 

I look around the room at Bonnie and Nora who are struggling with finding the spell 

I walk up to them and show the right page, they read it over and when they understand I nod at Damon 

He nods and grabs Kai's head and forces the vampire blood down his throat when he lets go Kai takes a deep breath and Damon snaps his neck making him fall 

I start combining the vervain and other plants when I'm done, we wait for Kai to get up 

I put the bowl down and stare at him, after an hour or so he gasps and sits up, I throw a blood bag at him and he downs it immediately, making him a real heretic.

I grab a knife and look at Nora, she nods her head and I cut open Kai's wrists and hold them above a few buckets, he tries to fight back but Damon and Stefan hold him down.

When there's enough blood Nora stops the spell and the wounds heal, I grab the buckets and mix them with the vervain, I look at Valerie and she nods her head and holds her arms up, I mirror her move and we start chanting.

When we're done, I look at the potion.

I sit down and no one makes a move 

'Is it done?' Damon asks and I nod my head, I look at Kai and speed over to him, I push my hand into his chest 

'You don't have to kill me, the cure works and you have enough of it' he begs 

'I can't take any risks' I say 

'What do you mean?' He asks

'When we take the cure, we won't be as strong anymore, and you being a heretic is very dangerous' I say, he tries to convince me not to do it

I look at Bonnie and she nods her head, I grab his heart and rip it out 

He gasp and his skin turns dark grey, he falls to the ground and I drop his heart 

I clean my hands and divide the cure into cups 

I hand everyone one and leave one for Caroline.

I put that one it the pocket of my jacket, I look around and every one holds their glass up 

We all down it at the same time and it burns down our thoat

It's ten times worse then getting vervain on you, we all groan and try to keep the blood in

After time the burn slowly fades away, I look back around 

'Did it work?' Valerie asks 

'Try it' I say and she tries to use her inhuman speed but nothing happens 

I grab the knife and cut the tip of my finger

'Ow' I say and stare at it, waiting for it to heal but nothing happens 

'It worked' Stefan says and everyone gets a smile on their face 

Nora hugs me and I hug her back 

I grab my phone

It worked -ML 

You did save some for Caroline right? -AS 

Duh -ML 

We clean everything up and walk back to the cars 

Damon and Bonnie, in Damon's car, Stefan and Valerie in stafans car, and Nora and I in my car 

'Bonnie says she and Damon are taking Lexa to a restaurant, so you don't have to pick her up' I nod my head and drive to Caroline's house 

I knock on the door and Caroline opens it, Daniel and lily come rushing to me and I hug them.

'Hey' I say and they smile at me 

'How about you go wait with mommy?' I ask and the kids nod and go to Nora 

I get back up and Caroline stares intently at me 

I grab the little jar of blood and hand it to her, she grabs it 

'Bonnie and Damon will be Hereford Lexa, and I advise you not to drink it infront of Josie and Elizabeth, because it burns very badly' I say she nods her head and hugs me 

I slowly hug her back and she pulls away

'Thank you' she says and I nod my head, she hands me the bag back with all the baby stuff and I walk back to the car 

This is the beginning of a new story, I think and smile a little

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm writing so I really need some help and I'm from the Netherlands so my English is okay I guess... I hope you enjoy the story  
> \- D


End file.
